The Things I Do For Love
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Amu's parents were killed when she was young leaving her to take care of her little sister Ami. Years later a group called Easter comes and kidnaps Ami wanting Amu's help. If she can help them Ami gets set free but if she fails Ami will die.
1. Chapter 1

**RandomPerson: OMG LOOK RIGHT THERE IT'S A HAT**

**AnotherRandomPerson: NO IT'S A HIPPO**

**AnotherRandomPerson: IS THAT DONKEY KONG**

**AnotherRandomPerson: MY AUNT FANNY**

**LittleGirl: YOUR ALL WRONG IT'S BlackLynx17's NEW STORY**

**ALLRANDOMPEOPLE: ahhhh would never of guessed**

**BlackLynx17: Well that's not what I wanted to hear at the end but WHATEVER I'm here to bring you my new story The Things I Do For Love =D It's going to be around 4 or 5 chapters like Be Happy but please enjoy it**

The Things I Do For Love

Chapter 1

Amu's P.O.V.

"Hahaha hurry Mama, Papa, Amu" a 3 year old Ami yelled running down the street. "Wait Ami it's dark you might get lost" her 10 year old sister Amu yelled running after her. "Oh hurry dear" our mother Midori said running after them. "I'm right behind you" our father Tsumugi said following Midori.

Ami ran and ran then she turned into an alley. "Amu whose that?" she says as I run in after her. "Stay behind me" I said shielding her. The guy walked closer and closer. "Stay away from them" Midori said running up infront of her children with her husband beside her.

"Give me all your money" the guy said pulling out a gun. "Amu take Ami and run" my mother said. I didn't understand but I did as I was told. "Ami lets go" I said grabbing her hand. "No I don't want to go without mommy and daddy no NO" she yelled as I picked her up and started running away far away.

As I ran away I heard a gun fire and people screaming. "Amu I want to see mommy and daddy" Ami said. I nodded "ok lets go" I said and put her down. We started running towards our parents. When we got their we saw our parents on the floor a puddle of blood around them.

"Mama Papa" Ami said then fell to the floor and started crying. "MOM DAD" I yelled and ran towards them. "Mom come on you have to get up" I said. The last thing I remember her saying was "Amu take care of Ami." "No mom wake up mom mom MOM" I yelled crying then I woke up.

It's been 6 years since they were killed. After that we lived with our grandparents till I turned 15. When I was 15 I asked them if I could move back into my old house with Ami, they said yes. Ami and I packed our things and moved back to our home.

Our grandparents still calls us now and then and sends us money when we need some. Mom I will keep my promise and protect Ami with the help of my shugo charas Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia.

I got up and went into Ami's room to check on her. "Amu?" Ami said. "Yes" I said. "Do I have to go to school today" Ami said. "No that's tomorrow" I said. "What about you" she said. I can't tell her I quit school when we moved out to get a job. Even though our grandparents send us money we still need a little bit more.

"No I start later" I said. "Ok" she said and went back to sleep. I went downstairs then the bell rang. I opened the door "yes" I said. "Hello are you Amu Hinamori" this guy said. "It depends on whose asking" I said. "Oh pardon me my name is Harry and I work for a company called Easter and we would like your help" Harry said.

"Why me" I said. "Well because you have for Shugo Charas" he said. "How do you know that have you been watching me" I said. "Never mind that will you help us" he said. "Sorry but I already have a good job that pays well so no" I said. "My boss said not to take no for an answer" he said.

"Well tell your boss if I ever see you again I'll call the cops" I said and slammed the door in his face.

AT NIGHT

"Where you going Amu" my chara Ran asked. "For a walk guys watch over Ami for me ok" I said. "Ok" they said and I walked out. I started walking until I passed a park. I could hear a distance melody. I went in and started following it until I saw a boy playing the violin.

Who is this guy? He plays so beautifully but its kinda a sad melody. It sounds like he is playing the pain in my heart. I walked closer to get a better look at him till I tripped and fell. I screamed and he stopped playing. I looked at him. He had midnight blue hair and violet color eyes which reminded me of a cat.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I was playing my violin in the park like I always do till I heard someone scream. I stopped and opened my eyes to see a girl. She looked around my age with bubblegum pink hair and honey colored eyes. She was sitting on the floor staring at me. I smirked "What are you doing" I said.

Amu's P.O.V.

Did he just smirk? "Nothing" I said getting up. He started staring at me. "Why'd you stop playing" I said. "Because a random girl screamed" he said and chuckled a little bit. I blushed from embarrassment "well can you continue" I said. I really wanted to hear the end of that song.

"Why" he said. "Because I want to hear the end of it" I said. "Why would you my music its not great" he said. "It is actually. It feels like you dug into my heart and was playing how I felt deep inside" I said. He stared at me then started playing.

I closed my and listened. I wish Ami could hear this….wait AMI. I opened my ears and started running. "Wait" I heard him yell. "So but I have to go" I said and ran home. I got to my house and opened the door. I hope I get to meet him again.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

"Well can you continue" the girl said. I looked at her. "Why" I said. "Because I want to hear the end of it" she said. "Why would you my music its not great" I said no one really wants to hear my music they think its to depressing. "It is actually. It feels like you dug into my heart and was playing how I felt deep inside" she said.

Huh what she say? How can she say it feels like I'm playing something from her heart? Does she have the same kind of pain I have? Does she feel the same way I do? I couldn't say anything so I just started playing. While I played I saw her close her eyes. I watched her in amazement as I played. She looked kinda pretty.

Then I saw her eyes open wide and she started running away. "Wait" I yelled. "Sorry but I have to go" she said then disappeared. Who was that girl?

THE NEXT DAY

Amu's P.O.V.

I got up and woke up Ami for school. She got dressed then I walked her to school. "Ok Ami I'll be back a 3 o'clock ok" I said. "Ok bye sis" she said and walked into school. "Have a good day" I yelled before she went in.

"You better hurry Amu before you'll late to work" Miki said. "Ok I'm going I said and started walking.

LATER AT 3

I went to Ami's school but I didn't see here anywhere. "She's not here Ms. Hinamori" someone said. I looked behind me it was Harry. "I said if I saw you again I would call the cops" I said. "If you did that you wouldn't get to see Ami" he said.

"What did you do to her" I said pissed off. "Nothing she's fine for now but if you don't come with me she wont be" he said. "Fine" I said and followed him to his car. I got in and he drove us to this huge building. It said EASTER.

I followed Harry into the building up the elevator to this room. "AMI" I yelled as I saw Ami in one of the rooms playing with some toys. "She can't hear you" he said. "Why did you do this? What do you want?" I said.

"Well we needed your help and you said no so we had to take desperate measures" he said. "By kidnapping my baby sister" I said. "If that what's it takes yes" he said. "What if I still refuse?" I said. "You don't have a choice anymore Hinamori if you refuse we'll kill her and you can't call the cops because she'll be long gone before they come" he said.

"So will you help" he said. "I thought you said I don't have a choice" I said. "You don't but its nice to hear it" he said. I remembered what I promised my mom "OK I'll help you" I said.

To Be Continued…

**BlackLynx17: Well I hoped you enjoyed**

AND PLEASE REVIEW

GO NOW FOLLOW THE ARROW

AND PUSH THE BUTTON


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: Hey peoples hope you enjoy **

The Things I Do For Love

Chapter 2

"Ok I'll help you" I said.

"Good" Harry said.

"But I have a few conditions" I said.

"Of course" he said.

"First I can come and see her anytime I want to" I said.

"Ok"

"Second you hurt her in anyway and you'll pay I don't care what happens to me but I promise you she will be the only one unharmed" I said. He gulped.

"I promise her safety"

"Ok and lastly don't tell her what is happening" I said.

"You have my word"

"Ok what do I have to do" I said. "All you have to do is retrieve the Dumpty Key from a guy named Ikuto Tsukiyomi" he said. "BY retrieve you mean steal right?" I said. He nodded. "How?" I said.

"I'm going to enroll you into his high school. You will approach him be friends then take it" he said. "When do I start" I said. "Tomorrow" he said. "Ok let me see her now" I said. "Ok" he said.

He opened the door and I ran into the room. "Amu who are these people" Ami asked me. "Friends" I said. "Why did they pick me up from school" she said. "Because I couldn't do it today" I said god I hate lying to her.

"Why am I here?" she said. "Ami there going to be taking care of you for a while but you'll still go to school and see me everyday" I said. "Ok I understand but are you leaving now" she said. "No I'll stay for a while" I said. "Thanks" she said.

LATER

Ami was sleeping in her bed then I left the room. "I just have to get the key then Ami will be free right" I said to Harry. "Yes here's your uniform we guessed your size" he said. "Ok but why do you want the key" I asked taking the uniform.

"That's personal business" he said. "Ok" I said then left. "Amu do you really want to do this?" Ran said. "Of course" I said. "No matter what happens we'll always be with you" Miki said. "Thank you" I said.

THE NEXT DAY

"Amu wake up it's time for school" Suu said. "Ok" I said. and got up. I got dressed in my uniform then left the house. "Oh wait I don't know the school" I said. "Oh here this fell out your uniform" Dia said handing me a piece of paper it had the schools name and address. 

"Thanks" I said then walked to school. I arrived and looked around no one was there. OH NO AM I LATE? Where's my class? This is bad I ran through the hall looking for my room. No….no…no…yes here it is I opened the door and entered.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm the new student Amu Hinamori" I said then saw him. The hair the eyes that smirk it was the guy from the park. "Oh hello Miss Hinamori I'm your teacher Mr. Usagi you may sit over there" he said and pointed to the empty seat next to the blue haired boy.

I started walking towards my seat and I heard girls whisper "that's not fair" and "why does she get to sit next to him." I pulled out my seat and sat down. "Hello" I said to the boy.

"You're the girl from that night right?" he said. "The names Amu Hinamori and yah" I said. "Oh hi I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi" Ikuto said…..what.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

Class is always so boring I don't even know why I come here I knew I should have ditched. I wished something exciting would happen then the door opened and a familiar girl with pink hair and golden eyes came in.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm the new student Amu Hinamori" the girl said. Was she that same girl? The teacher told her to sit next to me. When she said down I asked her "you're the girl from that night right?" "The names Amu Hinamori and yah" she said. Damn she's feisty. "Oh hi I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi" I said then she froze.

Amu's P.O.V.

Wait what did he just say? "Sorry could you repeat that" I said. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi" he said. He's Ikuto Tsukiyomi the target. The guy I met at the park last night. The owner of the Dumpty Key.

"Oh sorry Tsukiyomi" I said he frowned. Ran then flew out my backpack "Hey Amu did you find Ik.." then I put my hand over her mouth. "So you have shugo charas too" he said. "Yah do you?" I said. "Just one come out Yoru" he said then a cat chara flew out.

"Aw he's so cute" I said. "I'm not cute I'm bad" he said I started petting him he purred yah definitely cute. "These are mine Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia" I said as they flew out. "You have four" he said. "Yah" I said. "Miss Hinamori can you please read" Mr. Usagi said. I got up then did so.

After School

I left class then Ikuto walked up to me. "Hey Amu" he said. "Yes Tsukiyomi" I said. "If you call me Tsukiyomi one more time I will kiss you" he said smirking. "Then what do I call you" I said blushing.

"Ikuto" he said simply. "Ok Ikuto" I said then started walking again he followed me. "So how was your first day of school?" he said. "Ok I guess" I said. He walked in front of me and put his forehead on mine I started to blush.

"Why are you blushing?" he said smirking "did you fall in love with me and now thinking of perverted thoughts" Ikuto said. "OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT" I yelled and ran away from him.

That stupid pervert who does he think he is. But why am I blushing? Why is my heart beating so fast? I started to walk to Easter the place where my sister was.

"Hey where's Ami" I said.

"First answer some questions did you see Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" Harry said.

"Yes"

"Did you meet him?"

I heisted for some reason I didn't want to tell him that I met Ikuto but "Yes"

"Did he have the key"

"I don't know yet"

"Ok go ahead" he said. I walked into the room. "Hey Ami what you do today" I said then Ami told me all about her day.

To Be Continued

**BlackLynx17:Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: Hey hope you enjoy the new chapter of The Things I Do For Love**

The Things I Do For Love

Chapter 3

The Next Day

Amu's P.O.V.

"Amu was that guy I saw yesterday Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" Ran said. "Yes" I said. "Does he have the Dumpty Key?" Miki said. "I don't know yet" I said. "If he does have it how are you going to get it?" Suu said. "I will get close to him then steal it" I said.

"Then what will you do after that" Dia said. "I don't know" I said. "Boo" Ikuto said. I screamed and ran. When I stopped running I yelled at him "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" I said. "Because it's cute to see you scream" Ikuto said. "Pervert" I said then walked away. "Wait I need to ask you something" he said.

"Yes" I said stopping. "Meet me at the park at 10 see you then" he said then left. "Wait what happens if I don't?" I yelled. "Don't worry you will" he yelled back then disappeared.

After School

"Are you going to see Ikuto at 10?" Ran said. "Yes" I said. "Why" he said. "I don't know I couldn't refuse" I said blushing. "I think she's in love" Ran whispered to Miki. "I am not… Am I?" I said. "Only time will tell Amu but we'll be here to help you" Dia said. "Thanks" I said.

At Easter's Building

"Did you meet Ikuto?" Harry said. "Yes" I said. Easter wants it in 3 days Amu or else we kill her" he said. "No you cant" I said. "We can and will" Harry said. "…Ok 3 days" I said and went to see Ami.

At Night

"Miki can you dry me an outfit?" I asked. "Sure Draw Drew Drawn" Miki said then an outfit appeared on me. It was a pair of long black pants and a midnight blur shirt with some black shoes. My hair was down with a blue cat clip in it.

"Thanks but what's with the kitty in the hair?" I asked. "It matches plus it looks cute" she said. "Ok then bye guys don't wait up" I said then left. I started walking to the park. When I walked through the gates I saw him playing his violin. I just stayed there listening to him play.

He opened his eyes then he realized I was there. "Hey" he said to me. "Hi" I said back walking towards him. "Love the outfit especially the hair clip" he said. "Thanks" I said and blushed a little I hope he doesn't see. "Do you play here everyday?" I said. "No only when I want to" he said.

"Your very good" I said then looked at his violin case. There attached to it was a key. "What's that" I asked pointing to the key. "Oh this" he took it off the case and gave it to me. "It's called the Dumpty Key my father gave it to me" he said.

"I've seen something like this before" I said. "Hmm I've never shown anyone this key but maybe you saw its twin the Humpty Lock" Ikuto said. "Maybe" I said. I have it I have the key I can run straight to Easter with it and get Ami then we can be free. "Here you go" I said giving it back to him. He took it. Why? Ikuto and I started talking for hours. "I think it's time for me to go now" I said.

"Why you have a bed time with your parents?" Ikuto said. I looked at him "I don't have a mom or dad they died when I was young" I said. "Sorry here let me walk you home" Ikuto said then we started walking.

"So you live alone" he said. "No with my little sister" I said. "Oh do you think I'll be able to meet her?" he said. "She's probably asleep" I said. "Oh where's you house?" he said. "Right here thanks for walking me home I had a good time" I said.

"Good night" I said then kissed his cheek and went into my house. Ikuto smirked and walked home. I ran into my room and started looking for something. "What are you looking for" Ran said. "This the Humpty Lock" I said.

"So how was your date" Miki said. I blushed then told them about it. "So he has the key" Suu said. "Yes" I said. "Then we can save Ami?" Ran cheered. "No we can't" I said. "Because I'm in love with Ikuto" I said crying "and I don't know what to do" I continued.

"It's ok Amu" Suu said. "What should I do?" I said. "If you truly love Ikuto then you should tell him the truth and how you feel" Dia said. "I will tomorrow but I'll wonder what he'll do" I said then went to sleep.

**BlackLynx17: Ok Hope you enjoyed please review bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blacklynx17: REVIEW**

Chapter 4

The Next Day

Amu got dressed and left the house early. She waited at the school gate waiting for Ikuto until she saw him. She walked up to him "Hey Amu" he said. "I need to talk to you follow me" Amu said. "Ok" Ikuto said and followed her to the park.

"What is it Amu?" Ikuto said. "I'm sorry Ikuto" Amu said. "Why?" he said. "Cuz I've been playing you for a fool. I have been using you just to get the Dumpty Key" she said crying. "Why do you want it?" he said. "To save my sister" she said.

"Start from beginning" he said. I told him the story " and they said I have 3 days to bring it or else she will die" Amu said. "Why didn't you call the police" he said. "They said if I did they would kill her" she said. "Then why didn't you take it yesterday" Ikuto said.

"Because… because I fell in love with you" Amu said crying. Ikuto hugged her. "You silly girl you could of just asked me" he said and handed me the key. "No I cant" she said. "Why" he said. "I just cant" she said. "Then what will happen to Ami" Ikuto said.

"I don't know" she said. "They'll kill her"

"I know"

"What will you do"

"Get her back then run away"

"How"

"I don't know"

"Wait you said you used to take Ami to school everyday right"

"Yah"

"Well who takes her now"

"Harry"

"Then its perfect tomorrow you can get her after Harry drops her off"

"Thank you Ikuto it's perfect but…"

"But what"

"Nothing Ikuto I'm sorry thank you I love you" Amu said then started walking away. Ikuto ran up to her "Why are you crying" he said.

"No reason" she said then Ikuto put his hands on her face. "Please" he said.

"Because I wont be able to see you again"

"Please Amu I need you please take the key"

"Ikuto" Amu said then Ikuto kissed her. "Amu I love you will you take it for me"

"No but I have a better idea come on" Amu said then went to her house. "Amu what are you.."

"Ikuto give me your key" Amu said he did. "Miki can you make an exact copy of this key?" she said. "Yes I can and will" Miki said.

"Ran find me a tape recorder"

"Ok" Ran said.

"Suu make me some cookies"

"Got it"

"Dai um help Suu"

"Um ok I guess" Dai said and flew off.

"What are you planning Amu" Ikuto said. "I'll tell you but will you please help me" Amu said. "Of course now tell me" he said.

"Ok here's the plan I am going to go to Easter tomorrow and give the fake key to Harry. While I do that I need you to get Ami from school early and hide her somewhere safe. I will bring a tape recorder and record the conversation and make him say he kidnapped Ami and forced me to work for him then call the cops" Amu said.

"Dai come here and go with Ikuto" I yelled. "Whoo ok" she said. "Why do I have to get Ami" he said. "Because they might use that against me and if she's with you it will be all right" Amu said. "You promise" he said.

"Yes I promise" I said. "Ok what time" he said. "8:30 am" I said. "Ok call me tomorrow" Ikuto said. "Wait Miki you done yet" Miki said. "Yah here" she said handing me the real one. "Here Ikuto" I said giving it to me. "Bye Amu be safe" he said and took it. Before he left he saw something and picked it up.

"You have the Humpty Key" he said. "Yah my mom gave me it" she said. "My dad gave me minds" he said and put it back. "Good luck" he said and left with Dia. "Ran you got the recorder"

"yes"

"Suu those cookies ready"

"Yes"

"Ok tomorrow is the day" Amu said.

**Blacklynx17: About to be the last chapter it was fun writing this see you next time bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: Ok guys this is my last chapter thankz for reading for all this time bye**

Chapter 5

The Next Day

"Amu you ready" Ran said. "Yes where's the tape recorder" Amu said. "Here you go" Ran said handing her the tape. "Thanks where is the fake key" Amu said. "Here you go" Miki said handing her it. "Ok let's go" Amu said.

At Easter

Amu turned the tape recorder on and hid it under her shirt then walked in. "Amu aren't you suppose to be at school" Harry said. "Harry if I don't give you the key what will happen?" she said. "I'll kill your sister Ami" he said. "So you did kidnap her right?" she said.

"Yah I kidnapped her" he said. "So that I would work for you?" she said. "Yah where are you going with this?" he said. "Nothing here you go" Amu said throwing him the key. "Ok I'm done bye forever" she said.

"No your not" he said. "What we had an agreement" she said. "Doesn't matter as long as I have Ami you do whatever I want you to so your next mission is-"

"No I quit"

"Then Ami will die"

"Fine" Amu said then ran out. She called Ikuto "hello" he said. "You have Ami" she said.

"Yes"

"Good I'll meet up with you later" she said then hung up. Amu ran to the nearest police station and told them everything and gave them the evidence. The police went to Easter and Amu went to Ikuto.

"Ami" Amu said. "Amu" Ami said and they ran up to each other. "Do I have to go to that place again" she said. "No never again" Amu said. She got up "thank you Ikuto for everything" Amu said then kissed him.

"Your welcome" he said as he hugged her. "Amu I want to go home" Ami said. "Ok do you want to come" Amu said to Ikuto. "Of course" he said and they all walked home.

2 years later

Amu's P.O.V.

It's been 2 years since I saved Ami from Easter with my boyfriends help. After that me and Ami lived happily together until Ikuto graduated. Then he asked Ami and I if we wanted to live with him. I asked Ami and she said "Of course if its with kitty." I laughed.

Ikuto is nice when he's not being a pervert. Now it's my day to graduate. "Amu congraduation" Ami said. "Thank you" Amu said. "Ikuto wants to see you" she said. "Ok Ami thanks" Amu said.

"Hey Ikuto" Amu said walking towards him. "Hey Amu let's go"

"Where"

"It's a secret"

"What about Ami"

"It's taken care of" he said I just followed him.

"Why are we here" I said. It was the park where we first met. Ikuto got down on one knee and said "Amu Hinamori I promise to love and take care of you and Ami everyday of our lives will you marry me?" he said.

"Of course" Amu said. Ikuto put the ring on her finger where it would stay for the rest of her life with Ikuto.

THE END

**BlackLynx17: OMG thank you for reading for this long I hope you enjoyed bye**


End file.
